The present invention relates to an arrangement for coupling a shaft to a surrounding hub for joint movement.
It is known from the prior art to provide an arrangement which couples a shaft to a hub for which the shaft extends, so that the hub and the shaft perform joint movements, for example joint rotation. The prior-art arrangement uses slotted rings having cylindrical faces which are to be pressed against the outer surface of the shaft in which frictional engagement therewith. This prior-art arrangement has certain disadvantages. For example, the pressure exerting rings of the arrangement necessarily differ from case to case because of the manufacturing tolerances which are involved. This means that the several rings of each arrangement will not simultaneously engage the associated component, i.e., the shaft or the hub, and will thus permit a relative movement between shaft and hub to occur. This results after such displacement in a relative position of shaft and hub in angular direction, which cannot be previously determined or calculated, and obviously highly disadvantageous occurrence. Furthermore, in the prior-art arrangement the shaft must have a rather smooth circumferential surface because it must be possible for the pressure exerting rings to slip without significance resistence to an axial direction during tension, to avoid losses of tension force. When slippage between shaft and hub occurs, it is possible that a heat-welding may take place between the shaft and the pressure rings of the coupling arrangement due to the frictional heat, or a general welding due to material flow. This can make the removal of the arrangement at a later time, when such is either desired or even necessary, difficult or even completely impossible without causing significant damage.
In addition, the prior-art arrangement is difficult to install and poses substantial problems in terms of proper mounting.